warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:*Hawkclaw*
Re: Mentor Hi Hawkclaw. Having a mentor just means you have somebody who is experienced on the wiki to help you get settled in and show you the ropes so that you don't feel quite so lost. It's not compulsary, but you are more than welcome to ask for a mentor if you feel you need one. I'm sorry to tell you that I already have two apprentices at the moment, which is the limit I'm allowed to take on, but if you go here you can request a mentor and one of our other users will be able to adopt you. Of course, you're more than welcome to ask me any questions you have and I'll be happy to answer; I don't have to be your mentor to help out =) Welcome to the wiki! -- Sandystar 18:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Friends Okay, I added you :) And please sign your posts with four ~ so people know who posted it. And I saw on your user page that you needed help with a character art. I could help you out if you'd like, or maybe make one for you. ''Oblivion''Got it memorized? 22:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) New friend Hello there,I am Gingerheart,warrior of ThunderClan.I welcome you to be my friend,if that's ok.May StarClan light your path!!!~Gingerheart Charart Of course! But please sign your posts with four ~ I know you're new, but I already told you, so you shouldve done it that time. Just send me the charart info when you get this :) ''Oblivion'' Fly my pretties, fly... 11:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I can do that. But is she long-haired or short-haired, what colour are her eyes, and is she a warrior, medicine cat, deputy, ect? I pretty much just need to know the last one :3 [[User:BeautifulOblivion|''Oblivion ]]Fly my pretties, fly... 15:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) All right, but I won't be able to finish it until a. Least the 13th, so don't ask anyone else to do her while i'm away :D ''Oblivion '' Fly my pretties, fly... 23:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Charart(con't) Short haired and a leader thanks *Hawkclaw* Charart hey i made u a deputy image Your Welcome Cinderpelt123 18:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Info Chart I'll Put one on your page if you give me this info (Please Put on my talk page) Charart:(Cat Picture) Current Ocupation: Past Ocupations: Family:(Mate, Mother, Father, ect) Education:(Mentor and/or Apprentice) Rank: Live books:(Ones your cat is alive in) Dead Books(Ones your cat is dead in) and I'll make you one :D Rainear be as silent as rain If you look above the text screen there is about in the middle of the page is the Insert section and press Add a Picture. From there you see resently Uploaded Pictures above that is Upload and Find. If you haven't Uploaded it you should now, If you have uploaded it type in the name of your picture and a screen pops up and you press Full size. If it's too big I'll make one just like it. Sorry it's so long :D Hope I was Informitave Rainear be as silent as rain Ok now all you have to do is fill in all the other information :) Rainear be as silent as rain Re: You're no bother at all, Hawkclaw.By Charart do you mean the image or that blue box some users have? i can help you more when I know.AshshadowAg 22:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Charart Here it is! It's about time, too. Sorry I took so long D: 02:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome ^_^ Sorry I couldn't do the white ear-tips; there just wasn't room. 12:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) User Page Hi there! I saw on your profile you needed help with your user page. I could help you, if you want. Shadey'Iro Ni! 13:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing